House of Mayerling
House of Mayerling is a pure blood family of vampire Greater Nobility, known to be unconventional in style, nonconformists to Noble society and human sympathizers. Despite this they are known and praised for their Noble Warrior prowess and seemed to have ruled over the Western Frontier Sector for most if not all the time of Noble rule. The family all seem to have the signature Mayerling's Claw which inspires fear from all their enemies. 'Members' *'Ryan Mayerling', the former Overlord of the Western Frontier Sector,and also preceeds of his son Vlijmen Mayerling. *'Vlijmen Mayerling', Ryan's son and current Overlord of the Western Frontier Sector. *'Mayerling/Meier Link', descendant in a long line of the House of Mayerling and Lord of Frontier Sector, he was accused of kidnapping a young human girl which it is later revealed that they were actually in love. Underlings Hideyuki Kikuchi's first spinoff light novel Noble V: Greylancer *'Shizam' the first was an human assassin, later through unknown means becomes a servant of Vlijmen who eventually ordered him to become Lord Greylancer's personal retainer. *'Gallagher' the first was an human assassin,later become half-human thrall and seeemingly serve as his retainer. *'General Berneige' is a commander in Mayerling's Army. *'Mayerling's Army' a powerful personal army and military forces who protecting his domain. *'Lord Mayerling's Patrol Unit' a police patrol unit and personal police force of Lord Mayerling. Hideyuki Kikuchi's third novel Demon Deathchase Barbarois guard: *'Mashira' *'Caroline' *'Bengé' 'Property and Assets' Residence Western Frontier Sector is one of the sector of the Frointer under Vampire control. Unlike other Nobility, their Overlord has a strong uncommon affection for humanity and they enjoys a much softer and flurishing rule then the other sector. This is the cause for a they fiercely loyal to their belowed Overlord Vlijmen Mayerling. Assets *'Mayerling's Castle' Mayerling's castle is located south of a village in the Western Frontier Sector ,it is surrounded by impregnable fortress walls lay on the hills. It uses a galactic energy changer to extend a castel's gravitational barrier to protect the sector from the Counterinsurgency Forces. Entering the lavish doors, castle's large courtyard holds modest sculptures.Also modest furniture,skillful placement of jewels and metal adornments by their taste. The caste has a gravitational Barrier,used one to protect against the Capital's weapons and later the entire Counterinsurgency Forces. *'Mayerling's Coffin/Meier Link's Coffin' Mayerling's Coffin is a stone coffin weighed several hundred kilograms,it is holds in the drawing room. Mayerling or Meier Link's Coffin is a quality wooden coffin adorned with gold shaped into ornaments, ,it is holds in the Carriage. *'Mayerling's Chariot/Meier Link's Carriage' Mayerling's Chariot is "old fasioned" main mode of transportation,despite he take this instead of many other faster options available to him. Meier Link's Carriage is headed by four high quality Cyborg Horses that appear to be fitted with some sort of vision enhancement. It appears to be very compact while the inside is spacious. The inside has a couple of couches that adorn it with plenty of room to fit a group of people at the least with alot of leg room. In the center of it holds Meier Link's Coffin. *'Mayerling's Claw' Vlijmen Mayerling's unseen claws makes short work of assassins and aid him in subjugating the proud Shizam of the Streda Style. Mayerling/Meier Link hand become steel claws with extensive range, speed and acuracy. Property *'Meier Link's Cape' *'Mayerling's Cigars' *'Synthetic Blood' 'Family tree' Category:Characters Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Overlord Category:Noble family